<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Two of Us by Inwiste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080763">Just the Two of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste'>Inwiste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background InuKog, Based off of a dialogue prompt, Fluff, Humor, Slash if you squint for the InuKog, it's more hinted at</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Ayame have a moment when the others are preoccupied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayame/Higurashi Kagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took this off of my Tumblr, based on a dialogue prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“People are staring,” Kagome whispered as Ayame took her hand and pulled her close. </p><p>The fur cape that the demon wore rustled slightly as she nuzzled her head against Kagome’s neck in the traditional greeting of the Yourouzuku. “Inuyasha and Kouga are too busy arguing to pay attention to what we are doing and Sango is chasing Miroku with Hiraikotsu while Shippo and Kirara watch from a distance. No one is looking at us right now” Ayame purred as her lips brushed against the other’s jawline before she pulled away and watched the other girl blush fiercely with thinly-veiled amusement. </p><p>Kagome reluctantly tore her eyes from the girl in front of her and saw that Ayame was indeed correct. Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing about something that was most likely a frivolous detail, though the way their foreheads were touching and Kouga’s tail was brushing Inuyasha’s thigh suggested it was much more than that to the casual observer. Sango was indeed chasing Miroku and it appeared the monk would be overrun any second. Kirara snorted and Shippo snickered when Hiraikotsu was used to knock him off his feet and Sango smacked him before leaving to sit by the stream. </p><p>Calloused fingers gently cupped her cheek and brought her face to face with deep emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of the setting sun. “You’re cute when you blush,” Ayame said softly, her earlier humor having been replaced by a look of thoughtfulness. “Sadly, it appears that we must make camp for the night and that requires breaking up the argument between those two idiots,” she said, nodding at Inuyasha who was currently shaking Kouga while the other blushed slightly before snarling. “Another time, Kagome.” Ayame kissed her cheek before walking away, hitting both Inuyasha and Kouga on the heads and reprimanding the two while Kagome watched, one hand resting on the spot where Ayame’s lips had been less than a moment ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>